This R13 conference proposal is requesting support for the 4th International Workshop on the Study of Itch, to be held in California September 9-11, 2007. The aim of this workshop is to bring together clinicians and researchers interested in understanding basic mechanisms of itch and its management, as well as interactions between itch and pain. Itch is a common symptom in a variety of skin and systemic disorders, yet in many cases the itch is poorly managed and can become as debilitating as chronic pain to the point of severely impacting the quality of life. Hence, itch represents a universally important health problem. The main objectives of the proposed workshop are to provide an update on the underlying mechanisms of itch in relation to pain, to identify targets for improved treatment, and to stimulate research interest in itch as a clinical symptom on a par with pain. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]